unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gym Leader Elvira
You seem to have a big story on S-Y.I remember SY back when I wasn't blocked and Userpedia was still on ScribbleWiki.We were friends.Good times, good times.He's actually REALLY nice.Sure, he has a temper, but I DOUBT he's a perv.I have a theroy; Back on Userpedia (a few months ago) I met BlockyBoo (Purple Ninjakoopa here) and Mr.Guy.We were nice to each other and they seemed so regular user-like. BUT HERE... they act so sysop-like, well, because they're sysops.Anyway, my theory is that UnMario alters your mind state, making you either *responisible *a spammer *a crackhead OR USUALLY... *very creative but a little more high-tempered. That's why I think you think SY is phail. And WHO am I, you ask?Well, I used to be Mario 2.0 on Userpedia until I became TrollX (becoming blocked)--Spore64 23:36, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Mr. Yellow is gone, I guess, he gave me his password though I rarely come here. Maybe no one will see Mr. Yellow anymore, I talked to him on a chatroom (he queried me) some days ago, he doesn't plan to come back. He had a war with Super-Yoshi (a sysop who I never talked to) and told me the whole thing. Anyway he's was a troll and trolls must be banned. SY is always right. Gym Leader Elvira 22:36, 26 February 2009 (UTC)A.K.A Pokémon Trainer Elvira And one more thing, Mr. yellow is (or was, I dunno if he stopped) a troll but I have to admit that he brought more users to this wiki with that sitenotice and other stuff.I usually hate trolls like MrYellow, but i admit when they do something correctGym Leader Elvira 22:38, 26 February 2009 (UTC) power abuser You. Why did you ban me?? that's an abuse of yours.I don't spam Userpedia anymore and EVERYONE on the chat including STOOBEN ROOBEN, CRYPT AND 1337YOSHI are SURE that I'm not that kirby user. If you just were in my place,huh? Just think about it and stop power abusing Mr.Yellow 16:15, 9 March 2009 (UTC) harsh! U really gave to RudnikiMario about the Pope!Wowsa!but I beleive I once saw RudnikiMario on Userpedia once....--Spore64 20:29, 9 March 2009 (UTC) np,I forgive you :) And yes i like may/haruka alot and i also like pokemon. i dont have nintendo ds yet :\ i have a gba sp with pokemon ruby :DDDD and yes i know some spanish (the sufficient to write some stuff and understand) :DDDD Mr.Yellow 02:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) i have brawl too :DDD >_> Why did you unblock Dummmmmmy? He was banned a long time ago and came back. Also, I only blocked Spore and Linkzelda so they'd stop fighting. Purple Ninjakoopa 09:52, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ok let's be friendz Mr.Yellow 19:01, 11 March 2009 (UTC) hi lets be friends User:YOSHIDUDE Too bad she's banned for truely being a spammer. Learn the history of this Wii before editing random peoples' talk pages. Mr. Guy 22:36, 11 May 2009 (UTC) hey i'm getting a gba-gamecube link cable!!! I'll link my pokemon ruby topokemon colosseum lol Unblocking me THANK YOOOOOOOOU!!!!!!!!!--Spore64 21:30, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Elvira!!!!! Check Userpedia has moved again, for good! JOIN THE NEW ONE! PLEASE! Here's a link: CLICK! PLEASE! DryGuy I AM BACK Yo SGR here I luv cheese by da way Hi Hai Cube Game. How are you? I want to make sure you are reforming ok, and rest assured, NO MOAR WORSHIPPING RUDNIKI! That guy is a spammer, tbh. So, i'll see ya later dude. Kingbowser99 19:20, 3 April 2009 (UTC)